pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 29
Ancient Poni Path Located near the heart of Poni Island, Ancient Poni Path connects the Poni Wilds to the Vast Poni Canyon and Poni Breaker Coast. A few people and Pokémon make their homes in the ruins here, but not many. You will find Hapu here an the Ancient Poni Path. Surprisingly, she informs you that Poni Island has no Kahuna. How could that be? Hapu then invites you to meet her at the nearby Ruins of Hope. Her grandmother arrives after Hapu leaves, and kindly registers Machamp Shove to your Ride Pager, saying that you'll need 's help to navigate the ruins. By the is a . Head west in front of the building to find the entrance to Hapu's house. Make a right and go into the door at the end of the hall to find a in the back. On the bed is also an . Go through one of the back doors of the house to reach the courtyard. There is a hidden above the tree in the middle. The in the living room on the west side of the house will heal your Pokémon! Now leave back through the front door you came in through. To the right of Hapu's house is another . Above that is a . Wrap around the ruined wall to the south to pick up the and continue east. Fight the trainer just north of the the entrance south to the Poni Breaker Coast. He's partially covered by a wall. |} To the right of him is a hidden . Go south to reach Poni Breaker Coast. Poni Breaker Coast Easily identified by its dark soil, Poni Breaker Coast is a barren place where few Trainers even dare venture. The mysterious and ancient Ruins of Hope are located here. Keep going right to battle a . Go to the left and go up the ramp, then go to the right through the grass to get . Go back the way you came, and go east from the entrance of Poni Breaker Coast. To the north, there is a geyser, with a to the right of it. Go clockwise around the geyser to get the Cell. Go back below the geyser, then go east. Before you go east to the next area, go south and go clockwise around the hole to find a hidden on a small rock. From there, go east and go up the path between the two stone statues to reach the Ruins of Hope. Ruins of Hope Southeast of the entrance to the ruins, you'll find a . You'll meet up with Lillie and Hapu's . After the cutscene, head inside. Here is where gets a chance to shine. Hold B to shove the big stone blocks out of your way. Push the southwest block all the way north first, so that you can reach the block in the middle of the two paths. Push the middle block to the east, then circle back around and shove it north and into the hole. Then head into the shrine. You find Hapu in the heart of the ruins. She's just received 's blessing and been appointed Kahuna of Poni Island. Hapu then hints that the counterpart to the / that Gladion gave to Lillie can be found on Exeggutor Island. Use Charizard Glide to go back to Seafolk Village. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough